What Megumi Can Do
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Sanosuke and Megumi become a couple. Megumi gets stopped by some men and Sano comes to help. But what will happen when Megumi gets fed up with Sanosuke hurting his hand? Why never leave him out of her sight, of course. Temporarily discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Rurouni Kenshin, Although I Wish I Could 'Damn'**

"Miss Kaoru wheres Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked

"I don't know I invited her over." She replied.

"Wheres Auntie Megumi?" Ayame and Sizune asked.

"She should be here soon, why don't you two go play until she gets here." Kenshin said.

"Okay!" They both said running off and almost running into Sanosuke when he came into the room.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"Sorry Uncle Sano." Ayame said turning around and chasing after Shizune.

Sano turned back around and asked, "Hey wheres the fox?"

"It seems like everyone wants to know that, that they do!"

"Sanosuke go to her house to see if she's there and make yourself useful!" Kaoru yelled.

"Wha? Why Me?!" Sano yelled back.

"Because you don't have anything better to do!"

"Why not make Yahiko do it?!"

"Because he's too busy cleaning, unlike you who doesn't clean at all! Your lucky I even let you eat here!"

"Oh Shut up!"

"If you don't do it then you wont get dinner here, and Kenshin's making it." She said smirking.

"I am?" Kenshin asked.

"Fine I'll go." And with that Sanosuke stormed out of the room.

"Hey Sano where are you going?" Yahiko asked.

"To the fox's place." Sanosuke replied.

"Why are you going to her house?!"

"Because the Little Missy wont let me have dinner unless I go and get Megumi." Sanosuke turned on his heel and walked toward the gates. He walked for awhile with his hands stuffed in his pockets and the usual tough guy look on his face. Sano stopped in his tracks when he heard a scream followed by a crash coming from the Ababeko.

"Hey whats going on here?!" Sanosuke yelled when he ran into the Akabeko. He spotted three men that appeared to be drunk and a waitress on the ground.

"This is none of your business!" One of the men yelled.

"Shut up! I'll make it my business!"

"Get him!" The guy said pointing to Sanosuke signaling his two buddies to attack him. The men rushed toward Sanosuke and he elbowed one in the stomach when he tried to hit him in the head with something. The other guy came up and he punched him in the face. "Is that all?" The guy that he was arguing with earlier went over to his buddies, helped them up, and headed toward the door but before doing so shouted "This isn't over!"

"Yeah yeah, hey are you alright?" Sano asked the waitress.

"Yea I'm fine." The waitress was Tae. "I'll be sure to take some off your tab!"

"Alright if paying off my tab means beating up guys I'll do it more often, but I gotta go!"

Sanosuke left and headed back to toward Megumi's place. He lifted his bandaged hand and saw some red staining the bandages. It was bleeding. He sighed knowing that she would probably chew him out for getting in a fight. "I guess I'll get it checked out later." He said to himself.

Back at the Dojo:

"KENSHIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kaoru shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, that I am!" He yelled back.

"Kenshin do something!"

"Whats with all the y- ahhh" Yahiko said coming into the kitchen. "Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just put out the fire!" Yahiko yelled.

"That I will!"

--

"Hey Megumi! Open up!" Sanosuke said while pounding on her front door _'What could she be doing?'_ He thought "Foxy! Open up or I'll break down the door!" He yelled again. He heard sigh from with in and the door slid open revealing Megumi with a irritated look on her face.

"What do want Sanosuke?!" She asked annoyed.

"The Missy sent me here to get you, her and Kenshin were wondering when you'd get there."

"I'm not going!"

"What?! I walked all the way here to get you and your not even coming?!"

"Yes now leave! Oh and don't call me foxy!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, besides it fits you." He said smirking.

"Will you leave?"

"Not until you tell me whats wrong."

"No!"

"Then I'm not leaving."

She gave a 'hmph' and said, "Fine then don't!" Megumi turned and walked back into the house and Sanosuke followed, stopping and leaning against the door frame.

"Somethings wrong, tell me."

"Why should I? You wouldn't understand anyways."

"I might not understand but I'm not stupid either, so tell me whats on your mind."

"Fine it looks like you wont leave until I do tell you."

"Exactly, now whats wrong?" Sano asked pushing himself off the door frame and walking over to the table to sit across from her.

"Well I've finally come to the conclusion that I've falled for someone else after realizing that Kaoru and Sir Ken are meant to be together."

"Whats so bad about that?"

"Well the person I've fallen for they probably wouldn't like me at all, no I know they wouldn't like me."

"Who is it?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Then it looks like I'll be staying the night."

"Fine." She hesitated for a moment. "The person I like, no wait perhaps maybe love is." She covered her face and held up a shaky finger pointing at Sanosuke and finishing her sentence "you."

"Uh...Did I hear you correctly?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, now tell me how stupid I am and tease me tell me I'm ugly and say that you'd never be caught dead being with me!"

"Megumi all you just said isn't true you know that, and besides I've liked you for a while now I just didn't think you'd like me but I guess I was wrong foxy."

Megumi stared at him and before Sanosuke could do anything she leaped over the small table tackling him and pinning him down to the ground. Before he knew it she was kissing him, Sanosuke was shocked out of his life that Megumi would do something like this but he didn't protest in kissing her back. They broken and Megumi sat up, Sanosuke propped himself up using his elbows and smirked at her.

"So have you changed your mind about going to The Missys'?" He asked

"I don't think it'll hurt, let me get ready." She replied.

"Don't tell me I'm going to be sitting here for a half hour waiting for you to get dressed."

"Shut up rooster, I don't take that long!"

"Looks like your back to yourself fox."

"Yeah well just wait here, I'll be back" She said getting up and going to her room to change. Sanosuke got up off the floor (because whats the point of waiting for someone on the floor?) and sat on the couch waiting. He waited until he heard a door open and turned his attention to Megumi who was walking out wearing a light pink kimono and holding a bag.

"You ready?" Sano asked

"Yeah come on lets go." She replied walking to the door. Sanosuke followed and they left to Kaoru's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenshin! What are we going to eat for dinner?!" Yahiko yelled.

"I'm sorry Yahiko, that I am but I'm sure we'll find something or we could go out to eat." Kenshin Replied.

"You know Sanosuke's been gone for awhile." Yahiko said.

"That he has but he should be returning soon with Miss Megumi." Kenshin said.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey anyone home?" Sanosuke yelled from the front door.

"We're in here Sano." Kenshin hollered back.

Sanosuke and Megumi followed to where they thought Kenshin's voice was coming from. The kitchen. They stopped at the doorway when seeing what it looked like inside. Everyone turned their attention to the kitchen door when Sano and Megumi appeared. Sanosuke had his arm draped around Megumi's shoulder, using the arm around her shoulder he pointed and asked "What happened here?"

"Kenshin burned down the kitchen!" Yahiko yelled.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Sano asked.

"We could go to the Akabeko." Kenshin suggested.

"Hey Missy are you okay?" Sano asked.

"Shes been silent for awhile she wont talk I think she's too shocked." Kenshin said.

"Hey raccoon snap out of it!" Megumi yelled.

"Miss Megumi? My kitchen is ruined." Kaoru replied.

"Good job Fox." Sano said.

"Miss Kaoru I'll fix all of this later '_though I'm no sure how_' lets just go somewhere and have a good time." Kenshin said.

"Okay."

Kenshin helped her to her feet and she followed him to the door with Sanosuke, Megumi, and Yahiko close behind. Dr. Gensai, Ayame, and Shizune were outside waiting and they to left with everyone else to go to the Akabeko. When they arrived Sanosuke and Megumi sat by each other, Kenshin and Kaoru, Yahiko and Dr. Gensai, and Ayame and Shizune.

"Kenshin I don't think that I have enough money for all of us." Kaoru said searching through her bag.

"Well thats a problem, that it is."

"Don't worry about it." Megumi said "I don't mind sharing a plate with Sano, even though he eats like a pig." She added as an after thought.

"We will?" Sano asked.

"Yes, I don't have cooties if thats what you think."

"Fine I'll share."

Soon after that Tae came and took there orders. Everyone talked until it came. Sanosuke was eating with Megumi and asked "So fox why'd ya want to share your food with me?"

"Two reasons, One I didn't mind sharing my food and two I wouldn't want to have to pay for my own food."

"Your smart fox."

"Of course I am."

"Don't get too cocky, could you take a look at my hand I forgot about it earlier."

"What did you do this time?!"

"Well on my way to get you, I had to take care of some drunken men here."

"Your lucky that I always bring some bandages and stuff in case of an emergency." She said digging through her bag. She pulled out a small bottle, roll of bandages, and a cloth. "Waitress can we get some water?" Megumi asked "Sure." She replied. A little while later the waitress came back with a bowl of water and Megumi unwrapped Sano's bandages. She cleaned the dried blood off and applied some sort of ointment, then re-wrapped his hand.

"Thanks fox."

"Sano what happened?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke was flexing his fingers to loosen the bandages a bit and looked up at Kenshin.

"I punched a guy a little too hard I guess." He replied.

"What do mean?"

"Well Sano here took care of some people earlier for me." Tae said.

"Sanosuke do you think that you could at least try to stop getting into fights and let your hand heal?" Megumi asked sighing.

"I could but I don't want to."

"Sanosuke!"

"Okay I'll try, but I'm promising nothing."

"I think you two have been being nicer to each other lately, that I do." Kenshin said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Megumi said.

"I think that they have something going on!" Yahiko said.

"Yeah thats what it seems like to me I mean the way Sanosuke had his arm around Megumi and she didn't protest, the way they shared their food, and the way that they haven't been arguing that much." Kaoru stated.

"It looks like you were right Yahiko, that you were." Kenshin said.

"Something has to be going on with them." Dr. Gensai said. "Because earlier today, remember when I had to leave to get something?" Everyone nodded except Sano and Megumi "Well I forgot something back at the clinic and just as I was about to walk in I said Megumi pin Sanosuke down and kiss him." He finished.

Sanosuke hid his face and Megumi blushed '_why'd he have to bring that up_' they both thought.

"NO WAY!" Kaoru shouted standing up.

Everyone in the Akabeko turned their attention to Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru I think you should sit back down, that you should." Kenshin said tugging on her kimono.

"Calm down Missy." Sano said. "It's not that big a deal."

"I agree with rooster head." Megumi said. "And its none of your business anyway!"

"Foxys' right stay out of our business."

"What are you talking about?!" Kaoru yelled. "Kenshin and Yahiko brought it up!"

"Hey!" Yahiko yelled.

"Yeah so you made it worse!" Sano shot back.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Megumi shouted standing up. Sanosuke backed off. "Lets just not bring up this subject again" She said more calmly.

"You said it fox."

"Well its getting late I should be going." Megumi said grabbing her bag. "Thanks for the meal Kaoru."

"Hey you want me to walk you?" Sano asked.

"Thats alright I'll be fine." And with that she left.

--

Megumi walked down the streets to her home/clinic. She saw three men blocking her path as she approached. "Please, Move." She said now standing in front of them

"Hey whats a pretty lady like you doing in the streets alone at this time of night?" One asked.

"Yeah you shouldn't't be alone something might happen." Another said.

"So what do ya say about coming with us?" The first asked.

'_Great what have I gotten myself into? Why couldn't't I have let Sanosuke walk me home like he offered? I'm so stupid. And now something bad is gonna happen!_' She thought.

--

Sanosuke was walking down the street 'he had followed after Megumi when she left to see if she would be alright' when he heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

He knew that voice. Megumi. Sano took off to where he thought he heard her voice and stopped at an ally where he heard her again yell, "Hey Stop!"

Sanosuke ran into they ally way to the back where he saw Megumi being pinned up against the wall by two of the men he had saw earlier and the other one advancing toward her with a knife in hand.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Sanosuke yelled catching their attention.

"Sanosuke you-"

"Hold that thought until after I take care of these thugs." He said starting to charge for the one with the knife. He kicked it out of his hand and the other two men dropped Megumi and ran toward Sano. Sano saw it coming and grabbed one by the wrist and punched the other, he then slammed the one he had hold of against the wall. He turned around just in time to see the one who had the knife, he punched him in the nose and knocked him out cold. Sanosuke turned his attention to Megumi who was on her knees with her head bent down, he walked over to her and got down to eye level with her.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks for helping me."

"No problem, lets just get you home."

Megumi raised her head and caught a glimpse of Sanosuke's right hand and saw that it had indeed started bleeding.

"Sanosuke!"

"What?!"

"Look at your hand! How could you be so careless?!"

"Sorry about that it wont happen again."

"Of course it wont." She said grinning evilly and fox ears appearing on her head "Because I'm not letting you out of my sight, you'll be staying with me for two weeks so your hand can eventually heal."

"Are you kidding me?! I'll go insane!"

"What you don't want to stay with your own girlfriend for only two weeks?"

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Nope, now lets go, I'll re-bandage your hand when we get back to my house."

* * *

A/N: I know this story is probably really bad and when I get the time I"m going to go back and fix EVERYTHING and it will sound so better. I'll fix all the dialoge and put in much more details, but for now check out my new stories, they are much better than this and I think you all would like them. There's Izumo Get's Sick, Genma's Fall, and Tom DeLonge's Long Time Secret, and then there's one thats not on here yet and will be soon called Wanted, Yet Unwanted, it's a Zemyx fic so look forward to it. Please read them they are so much better. I don't know when I'll ever get back to this story, it was on here before and I just went through last night and put in commas and periods so yeah...it just sucks to me. 


End file.
